Do you remember?
by 000AnimeFanAddict000
Summary: A story about all the events that got Garrett and Kate to fall in love with each other: Their first meeting, their first quarrel, their first date... P.S. Garrett and Kate rock! :D
1. Do you remember our first meeting?

_Chapter 1: Do you remember our first meeting? _

Hello everyone!!! I'm new here and this is my first story that I ever wrote! I really wanted to do a fanfic about Kate and Garrett because ever since I read "Breaking Dawn" these two became my favorite pairing within the whole series. And I don't see that many stories about them.  Don't get me wrong I still like Edward and Bella, but Garret and Kate are hilarious and they are so cute together. X3

Anyway, a review would be greatly appreciated since this is my first fanfic and I really want to get better at this. If there is something you don't like or you think needs improving, please tell me so. I slightly changed Kate's physique, hope that's ok. I wanted to make her appearance the exact opposite of her personality. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters; the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. (I wish I owned Garrett and Kate though) The story is told from Kate's and Garrett's point of view about all the events that got them to fall in love with each other (I added some because I thought it would be more interesting). Ok, here goes, wish me luck…

**Kate's POV**

I was sitting quietly reading a book near the majestic fireplace while snuggling in my favorite cozy/plushy beanbag-chair. It was a typical dreary Saturday afternoon for us and we spent it by sitting in the living room doing our favorite things: Tanya liked to flip through the latest fashion magazines and comment on the newest trends out loud (much to my chagrin), Carmen decided to take up sewing and was presently making a new summer dress for herself and Eleazar was studying a book about human psychology. I was reading a romance novel that was hidden behind the cover of an action book, if Tanya found out that I was reading some type of romantic story she would never let me have a single day of peace without her teasing and/or mocking comments. None of us wanted to show any sign of anxiety for the missing member of our family, Irina. She left us with nothing more than a note saying that she went to: "apologize to the Cullen family for her less than friendly behavior". We were 99% certain that nothing was going to happen to her, but we couldn't help that little 1% that made us feel a little nervous for her since she left all by herself.

Out of nowhere, the phone went off. A nuclear explosion could've gotten about the same reaction from my family: no one ever calls here unless it's an emergency. Everyone hovered around the noisy utensil wondering what was going on and what they should do. Finally Tanya got enough sense to snatch the ringing piece of technology up from its receiver and answered it with a shaky "Hello". After a few "uhas, yeses and okays" She hung up and told us to pack up since we were leaving to help the Cullens with some sort of a problem. She didn't know what exactly was wrong since Carlisle was very sketchy on the details, but we all thought that somehow Irina was involved.

After a few minutes, we were all packed up and ready to leave. I left a note on the huge front door of our house saying "We are at the Cullens' house" just in case Irina came back. All four of us got inside our minivan and so our trip began. The drive was rather long and slow in my opinion. I could've made twice the distance in half the time if I ran using the short cut through our forest, but Tanya insisted that we take the car in order to seem "normal". I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach; I knew that whatever the Cullens' problem was, it was going to be new and exciting, something you miss a lot when you become a practically invincible and immortal creature.

After what seemed to be a century of long and mind numbingly slow driving, we finally made it to the grandiose white mansion of a house that the Cullen family owned. We got there around noon on a cloudy Sunday. We got out and headed inside the impressive architectural masterpiece that was clearly Esme's doing. I knocked on the beautiful wooden door. Barely five seconds passed and we were greeted by Edward who was wearing a strange mixture of a facial expression that contained worry, hope and nostalgia. I never thought someone could master so much emotion on a single face at the same time.

We where invited inside by the one who greeted us. The first thing that Edward asked of us was to listen to what he had to say. We all reluctantly agreed, wondering why he was so nervous about what he was going to say. He asked Bella to come inside the living room where we sat. The first thing I noticed when Bella came in was that she finally became a vampire. I was surprised that Edward actually agreed to transform her; he seemed against the idea of condemning someone to this type of existence for an eternity. I wonder what made him change his mind… The next thing I saw was that she was holding something, or someone very small in her now beautiful arms. When I could finally see what the mystery creature was, without even thinking, I let out an involuntary aggressive hiss along with my sister. I couldn't believe that the Cullens created an immortal child, their family always played by the rules. Out of all the stupid things to do, why do the one thing that deserved a death penalty from the Volturi coven?! After me and my sibling calmed down a little, Edward explained to us that the child was only half-vampire and that she was his and Bella's biological daughter. The little one, Renesmee, showed us some fragments of her life by projecting her memories through skin to skin contact and within our minds. After discussing the situation with the rest of my family, we concluded that the Cullens didn't break any rules and that we will defend the child if the situation called for it. It was the least we could do since it was Irina who condemned them to a fight with the Volturi. Not to mention that we refused to help them with the war against an army of newborns last month or so. We decided to stick around. After a couple of hours guests from allover the globe started pouring in to the house. I volunteered to help Bella with the explanation of Renesmees' origins and as to what should be done to help her.

After I finished explaining the situation to our fifth guest, I heard a loud screech of old tiers coming from outside of the house. I looked out curiously from a near window in to the direction of the annoying sound and saw an old beaten up Chevy truck pull over. It was just like the one that Bella owned only it was blue and it had a new, noiseless engine. A very good looking male vampire came out of it. He was rather tall, around six foot four maybe five. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. His sandy colored hair that was loosely tied in a ponytail was just a little longer than his shoulder line. Another thing that caught my attention where his big red eyes that were filled with life and adventure (human blood-drinker, probably a nomad too). His face was square of jaw with high cheekbones and a strait nose. His clothes where simple: a washed out pair of earth toned army-print khaki pants, a pair of old hiking boots, a dull green tight fitting t-shirt that showed of his enormous muscles and a huge brown leather jacket that suited him rather well by accentuating his wide shoulders. "Must be another one of those adrenaline freaks looking for adventure" I thought to myself. As I was leaning closer to the window to allow myself a more thorough examination of the beautiful stranger, he turned in my direction. I tried to hide, but he was faster than me, I tried to give him the best smile I could muster. I had to show him that I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable in any way. He saw me and flashed me a rather crooked looking smile that was more like a grin followed by a wave of his huge hand that was without a doubt directed at me. He then started walking towards the house and I was too embarrassed to stay, I closed the blinds and went upstairs under the pretext that I was exhausted and needed some rest. That was a pretty stupid lie since vampires never get tired and they certainly don't need any rest. Tanya must have noticed that it was the stranger that I saw through the window that forced me to leave the luxurious living room and its guests because she insisted that she should be the one to open the door and greet whoever was behind it. I didn't pay attention to their dialogue: I fled to the library, picked out a random book, and started to read it. "Oh great it's "Gone with the Wind ", out of all the books to pick out why on earth did I get a romance classic?!" Not five minutes passed when I heard what I thought was supposed to be a gentle knock, which sounded more like a whack, on the library door. It was him, I was sure of it. A breathless "Come in" was all I managed to say.

**Garrett's POV**

It was a great Sunday morning in Seattle; it was rather cloudy so I could go outside without any worries of being discovered by the humans. As I was walking down the street of my hotel I caught a strange scent. As I concentrated on it, I realized that it was a vampire's smell and it was getting closer. "This is getting interesting" I thought to myself once I've seen a huge white car approaching me while keeping just below the speed limit. It pulled over just in front of me and I saw Carlisle coming out of it. He asked me to come by his house because his family needed my help and that it was very urgent, once I get there I will receive a descent explanation and instructions as to what is needed from me. I accepted without hesitation for two reasons: the first one was that I am an adventurer, I will never back down before an opportunity for some action and the second was that I owed it to Carlisle, he found me when I was only a couple of weeks old after my vampire transformation, he explained to me what was going on and what happened to me. He tried to get me to join his "vegetarian" lifestyle, but I didn't feel the proper motivation and so I fled leaving him alone with Edward. I was very ashamed of what I have done, but Carlisle assured me that he held no grudge against me and that my reaction was perfectly understandable.

I went back to my hotel room, got the little personal belongings I had and went towards my good old Chevy, I just got a brand new engine installed for it so that it would be perfect for long distance trips. I drove for a good six or seven hours before I finally got to the little town of Forks. It was a rather dull place, no great adventures could possibly happen here. I stopped by the local police station and asked for directions to the Cullen house. I drove for another hour or so before I finally let my car get some rest right in front of the spectacular looking edifice composed of pure white brick. I spent around five minutes marveling at its architectural splendor before I noticed someone at the window next to the front door.

The person whom I saw was an incredibly beautiful (young? I have no clue how old she is) woman, a vampire for certain. She looked like she was around the beginning of her twenties. She was rather slender and petite, about five foot three maybe four, her frame looked rather delicate and fragile, just like a freshly fallen snowflake ready to brake and/or melt once it hit a rough surface. She had long, straight, light-blonde hair that extended as low as her waist. Her face matched her body to perfection; it was just as beautiful in many delicate feminine ways. She had high cheekbones, big golden eyes that beamed at me with curiosity, toped of with a pair of long, full and dark eyelashes. She had pale flawless skin whose shade was similar to mine and most importantly, when she smiled at me with a shy, childish and/or apologetic expression, her face showed two small dimples. Her clothing was simple but luxurious: she had a low-cut, peach colored, cashmere sweater, a pair of dark, blue-navy, jeans and a pair of high-heals who's color matched that of her shirt, a desperate attempt to seem taller. The sight of such a beautiful creature left me breathless, not that I needed any breath to survive. I suddenly felt the desire to hold the beautiful lady in my arms, to protect her, make her happy or at least get her to smile one more time. I tried to show her what I thought was a dazzling smile that will sweep her of her feet, but all I managed was a stupid boyish grin that looked like I just spilled my drink on her. To recover I tried to give her what I thought was a gentleman like greeting, but once again I failed miserably and gave her a goofy wave of my hand. The gesture probably looked like I was inviting a friend over at my place for a beer while watching a hockey game. It must have offended her or scared her in some way because she left the window as I started to approach the house.

When I got to the door, another beautiful female vampire appeared before me. She looked like the girl I saw before except she was: a little older (maybe in her late twenties), taller, her body had a lot more curves, her hair was strawberry blonde and curly. Her eyes had the exact same shade of gold, but they where slightly smaller than those of my mystery woman. The smile she showed me wasn't as childish as the one I saw from the light-blonde demoiselle that I so desperately longed to see. She greeted me with a polite "Hello and welcome to the Cullens' house, my name is Tanya" she let me inside and explained me Edward's situation. I didn't bother letting Renesmee project her images in my mind, I believed her and I was more preoccupied with my search for the pale-blonde beauty from before. Tanya noticed my strange behavior and told me with a mischievous grin: "She's upstairs reading a book in the main library; she went there about five minutes ago". I thanked the strawberry-blonde and left to search for the girl that I was thinking of, no that I couldn't stop thinking of would be the correct term.

Once I reached the huge library room, I got nervous: what was I going to say, what was I going to do, what if I messed up again just like my fantastic greeting from before? I sighed, I never felt like this before. "No, I will not back down from this, this is just another challenge life throws at me, I have to face it head on! Besides, what's the worst that can happen? If she likes the "_wealthy gentleman type_" I can always ask Edward to show me how to be more like him. Ok, here goes". I executed what I thought was a gentle knock on the huge library door. Once again my _intended to be a polite gesture_ mutated in to a catastrophic failure: the resulting sound was the one of a door about to be broken down by some type of a crazy lumberjack. I heard a gentle "Come in" from the other side of the door. Her voice was so sweet: it was like the softest note of a violin.

_End of chapter one_.

So…did u like it, hate it? Should I write more or stop trying. Is there anything you want me to add or subtract? Please tell me in a review, I would greatly appreciate it.  And thank you for reading the first chapter of my story.


	2. Do you remember our first quarrel?

_Do you remember our first quarrel?_

**Kate's**__**POV**

It took him about ten seconds to get the door open. When he got inside I couldn't help but to continue examining his physique from where I left of. The first thing I noticed when he came in was his smell. It was a very outdoorsy scent: he smelled like a blend of freshly cut grass, pine and just a small hint of tobacco. I then examined his face a little closer. He had a couple of little scars just like Jasper, I wonder if he was in a war or something. His face looked like it was trying it's hardest to remain composed as opposed to burst out in laughter for an unknown reason. His lips were rather thin and his thick eyebrows where the exact same color as his hair.

He looked a little lost: his big red eyes examined the room in a very quick and nervous way. He grabbed the biggest book he saw, set down next to me and started to read. I examined his choice of literature and found out that it was the latest edition of: "The New Merriam-Webster Dictionary". I tried my best to subdue the roaring laughter in my head and stop it from showing on my face. I managed to muffle the sounds of my reaction but I couldn't help the smile that crept its way across my face. The beautiful stranger must have noticed that his book choice surprised me because he quickly put it away on the coffee-table that was situated just in front of us. I looked at him in surprise and said: "I see the Dictionary doesn't suit your taste in literature." He showed me his crooked smile and said "Yeah, I guess I'm not exactly the smart sophisticated type." His words seemed to upset him in some way: his eyes lost their happy-go-lucky glow, so I decided to change the topic. "Um…my name's Kate." The beautiful stranger's expression light up, he looked at me with something like hope mixed with happiness in his strangely mesmerizing eyes. I never thought that my name had such a huge impact on the people who surrounded me. "I'm Garrett, it's a pleasure to meet you Kate", was the answer that I received from the fascinating man next to me. His voice was a little rough and husky, it didn't have the usual sweetness that most vampires' voices did, but it still had a seductive ring to it. He then got his nervous façade back in place and asked me: "Is it ok if I call you Katie?" The question took me by surprise, was this why the giant next to me was so nervous around me? He just wanted to find me a girly nickname? The idea made me smile, a huge vampire was afraid of me because I wouldn't like the name he choose for me. I answered him while still wearing my smile: "I don't mind as long as it won't damage my reputation as the top fighter of the Denali coven." This piece of information took him by surprise: "You are the top combat vampire of the Denali coven? I don't believe it." as soon as he said those words he seemed to regret them. I stood up and tried to compose the scariest facial expression I could: "And why exactly is that so hard to believe? Is it because I'm a woman, or is it because I happen to be smaller than an elephant? Well, which is it?" I don't think my little performance had much of an impact on him since even when I stood up he still seemed taller than me. Garrett looked at me with a worried glance and answered me with a tone that seemed to show a little bit of fear: "Of course not, it's just that you seem so…umm how should I put it?...delicate." The comment set me off: "Well I'm sorry if I don't exactly match up to your standards!" I was so mad. I got up and left for a walk in the forest surrounding the Cullen house to calm down a little.

Once I got there I decided to take out my anger on a huge boulder that was about a couple of miles away from where all the guests were. I charged my hands with as much electricity as I could and started punching the hard mass with my fists. After a couple of blows, the gigantic rock was reduced to nothing more than a small pile of dust and rubble. "Wow, ok now I believe that you are the strongest Denali vampire." I turned around to see the person who uttered those words and to my little surprise I saw Garrett. "Great now you're following me. Why did you come, can't you take a hint and leave me alone, or are you too big and stupid to realize that?" He looked at me with a pained expression as if he was the one who just received my powerful blows instead of the boulder. I immediately regretted what I said to him. I don't know why his emotions and comments had such a huge effect on me. It's not the first time someone judged me by my appearance, so why did it bother me so much when he said it? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it's just that…it's very annoying when people decide what I'm capable of by simply looking at me." The apology came out of my mouth automatically. I didn't even have time to register what I said before the words poured out of me just like rain drops falling from the sky. "No, its ok, I deserved it anyway." Once again the sheepish grin crept back to his face as he accepted my apology. On most faces such a smile would have been ridiculous but it made Garrett look even more handsome (if that were possible).

"I know I'm kind of…how shall I say it? ...I suck with women…but if you'll give me a chance, then I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow." I looked at him for what seemed like decades without blinking, my mind was trying to process his words while replaying them over and over in my head, just like a broken record. I smiled at him not sure of what to say. After a short internal debate my answer was a short: "Ok, but you're not allowed to call me Katie. If you do I'll punch you and call you Garry. Do we have a deal?" The new nickname had its desired effect: his face looked like he just bit an onion and his answer was a short: "Yes ma'am". We continued our walk discussing little Renesmee's situation and what our plan of action should be.

**Garret's POV**

It took me what seemed to be an eternity to get myself inside the room occupied by the beautiful blonde. I wasn't sure why it took me so long. Maybe I was scared that once I got to the other side of the door, I'll look inside the room and find it empty: proof that the stunning beauty was nothing more than the product of my imagination and loneliness. I then remembered Tanya's words: "She's upstairs reading a book in the main library; she went there about five minutes ago". So I wasn't hallucinating about the unknown demoiselle from the window. I assembled all my self confidence and got inside the room.

It was a huge space covered in books, coffee-tables, chairs and cozy loveseats. I looked around the room trying to come up with a conversation starter. I saw the beautiful blonde reading a huge book in a loveseat next to a huge French-window. "Ok, she likes books. That must mean she likes classy sophisticated guys. I know! I'll just impress her by picking out the biggest book and reading it. Yeah, she'll be so amazed I'm sure we'll start talking in no time". Ideas were swirling in my mind like a hurricane, they all seemed pretty good, but confusing at the same time. I saw a fat book with a nice purple cover. I took it without second thoughts. I walked over to the occupied loveseat and began my study of the unknown piece of literature. "Ok…let's see what I got…_The new Merriam-Webster Dictionary is the seventh in the line of Merriam-Webster hardcover editions_… Hmm, must be an author note or something, I'll just skip a few pages…_Aardvark: a __nocturnal burrowing mammal of the grasslands of Africa that feeds on termites; sole extant representative of the order Tubulidentata_… Wait, what?! What is this?! Oh my god, I took a dictionary! Ok, there's no need to panic, I'll just stare at it for a few minutes and then change it for another book. Yeah that's it, she won't notice a thing. Nothing is lost; I still have a chance to woo her". A light giggle interrupted my chain of thoughts. I looked over at the person next to me realizing that she already noticed my mistake and that any attempt at a save would be rather pathetic. I put the book away on the nearest coffee-table. She noticed my gesture and said: "I see the Dictionary doesn't suit your taste in literature". Her words gave me an excuse to look at her and examine her a little closer. She looked even more beautiful close up. Her face was nearly flawless: full deep pink lips, thin eyebrows, big round eyes, high cheekbones. Her stunning facial features were framed by her long straight hair and her fringe stopped just before the peak of her eyebrows. The only thing that stopped her from reaching her full potential of a beauty queen was the slight roundness of her face, but I didn't mind, in fact, I found it rather cute. Her smile was even more mesmerizing than the one she showed me before.

After I finished memorizing the delicate lines of her face, I replayed her last comment in my head. Her voice was sweeter than any melody I ever heard. After a while the meaning of her words sunk in. I got lost once again. I wanted to say something funny to make her smile or even laugh, but all I managed was my stupid boyish grin followed by a: "Yeah, I guess I'm not exactly the smart sophisticated type." Oh crap, what did I just say?! I just killed the only chance I had at seeming the slightest bit attractive to the girl next to me. Great now what am I going to do? I'm such a looser. "Um…my name's Kate." That one sentence eliminated all my negative thoughts. She told me her name! I was so happy. I didn't spend that much time pondering on what answer I should give her, I pulled out the most sophisticated introduction I could think of and said: "I'm Garrett, it's a pleasure to meet you Kate".

"Kate…what a beautiful name…but somehow it doesn't suit her fragile appearance… I think Katie would do the job. Yeah, I'm going to call her Katie…Wait, what if she doesn't like it?" Those couple of thoughts/ideas just killed my lucky streak. I looked at her with what I thought was a loving expression and before I could stop myself I asked her: "Is it ok if I call you Katie?" The question seemed to startle her in some way. She looked a little confused and surprised by my demand. I couldn't blame her; it's not every day that a complete random stranger asks you if he could call you Katie. It took her about ten seconds to answer me. She looked at me and with a smile she said: "I don't mind as long as it won't damage my reputation as the top fighter of the Denali coven." Her declaration astonished me. She's the top fighter?! But she looked so fragile and helpless compared to the rest of her family. What does she do? Distract the enemy with her cuteness while the rest of her coven finishes them off? I couldn't help myself to stop me from saying the next two sentences: "You are the top combat vampire of the Denali coven? I don't believe it." Although I did regret my words as soon as I said them, it didn't change the fact that I honestly meant them. I though that if she had some sort of an advantage in a fight it would be some type of a healing ability or something like Bella's immunity towards psychic attacks. I never thought that she was the one doing the punching and kicking. Once again my stupid mouth killed my perfect chance at a perfect dialogue with Katie. She stood up, gave me a glare that would apply to the phrase:"If looks could kill" and all of a sudden, the atmosphere surrounding us became charged with electricity (not the good kind). "And why exactly is that so hard to believe? Is it because I'm a woman, or is it because I happen to be smaller than an elephant? Well, which is it?" was the next thing I heard from my pale blonde beauty. There was no point in lying my way out of this one. I decided I'll be honest with her; maybe she likes the honest type. I tried to think of the nicest way possible to tell her why I found that fact impossible. My explanation was rather disappointing, even to me. All I managed to phrase was: "Of course not, it's just that you seem so…umm how should I put it?...delicate." She let out an annoyed hiss and told me: "Well I'm sorry if I don't exactly match up to your standards!"

Next thing I noticed, I was all alone in the library room. I ran downstairs and caught Edward: "You can read minds right?" "Yes" was the answer I received from the bronze haired vampire. "I need you to tell me where Katie is and if her mood is improving". Edward concentrated and let his senses search for the person I demanded to see. It took him about thirty seconds before he answered my demand: "Follow the southern trail, after two and a half miles you'll see a huge boulder, or what's left of it anyway. Kate's mood has slightly improved, but I wouldn't touch her if I where you."

I thanked the mind reader and left in my search for Katie. It wasn't too hard for me to find her. Her sweet scent intoxicated her trail. It was a delicious blend of peaches, lavender and just a small hint of strawberries. I understood what Edward meant by: "You'll find a huge boulder or what's left of it". I saw my beautiful demoiselle standing next to a small pile of dust and rubble. I almost felt sorry for the huge rock since it was my fault that it lost its voluminous shape. I was rather impressed that such small and delicate looking hands could cause so much damage. "Wow, ok now I believe that you are the strongest Denali vampire." She turned around and looked at me with an annoyed expression: "Great now you're following me. Why did you come, can't you take a hint and leave me alone, or are you too big and stupid to realize that?" Her words stung more than I was willing to admit. She noticed my expression and apologized: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it's just that…it's very annoying when people decide what I'm capable of by simply looking at me." Her apology was short and sweet. It was more than I needed to hear. She liked me and I was certain of it! "No, its ok, I deserved it anyway" was my answer. Once again the sheepish grin crept its way back to my face as I accepted her apology. I wanted to make things right with her so I tried coming up with a sentence that'll make me irresistible to her eyes. Once again my fantastic mind blew me away with its originality: "I know I'm kind of…how shall I say it? ...I suck with women…but if you'll give me a chance, then I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow." It looked like she was in deep thought. She stared at me for thirty seconds without seeing anything until she said: "Ok, but you're not allowed to call me Katie. If you do I'll punch you and call you Garry. Do we have a deal?" No one could resist such a threat. In my opinion, "Garry" is one of the worst names that ever existed on this planet. I suppose it'll just take some time until Katie will get used to her nickname, so in the mean time all I could do is agree: "Yes ma'am".

We decided to take a walk around the forest. We discussed little Renesmee's situation and I was rather happy to talk about anything as long as it was with my Katie.

_End of chapter two._


End file.
